The Purple Butterfly
by QueenOfSparrabeth
Summary: Kat is beautiful, smart, and talented, but can she find true love?  Written by ThatCTYgirl, QueenOfSparrabeth, QuietInsomniac, Mr. Doctor Evil Mark, and Nigel.


A/N: Please note that this is a parody.

* * *

The Purple Butterfly: A Mary Sue

By ThatCTYGirl, QueenOfSparrabeth, QuietInsomniac(who only wrote a bit and now regrets it), Mr. Doctor Evil Mark, and Nigel

Crystal Butterfly Saphire Darknes Destini Hope Angel Katrina was a vampire/princess/pirate/demon/ninja/alien/wizard, and she was more bauetiful then anyon in teh hole universe. Her hair

was naturaly blue,and it was as purty as teh oshun. Her eyes were emehrald green, but they changed colors accordin too her mood. When she was angary they were red like rubyz. When

she was sadd they were blu like saphirez. When she was hapy they turnd all teh colors of teh rainbow!1! She was very skinny, but had curvs in all teh write places. She stil had som scarz

from when she was abused as a young grl sometimes she cutt herself but the cuts heel rly fast bcuz she is magik. When she cries, she cries sparkly crystal tears. She usually wore one of

her thousands of dresses, but secretly underneath she wore skinny jeans and a my chemical romance teeshirt (authors note: MCR 4eva!1). one day she decided to go to the galactic space

mall, where she saw Edwurd Cullin and Hary Pooter. They were both in lurve wit her bcuz she was so bootiful. But she cant deside witch one she luvs more. Harry potre falls down on one

nee and said "Kristal Buterfli Sapire Darknex Destiny Hop Angel Katrina u r so fing beuatiful." Crystal Butterfli Sapphyre Darknexx destiny Hope Angel Katrina sayed "call me cat. You guyz r

both so hawtt I lov yous. Edword said Kat mary me!1!" and then Harri says NO! she is mine I luv her!111!1

"No I love her more" Edward said passively.

"I will fight you to da death 4 hur."

"I'll fite u boff" said Justin Beiber. "NOOO!1 cried kat, eyes brimin w/ crystle tares. We can all liv in sunshine!" a ray of lite shone upon her goldan heir and hi up in teh nite sky Orion winked.

That is his way.

"Nobody understands me!" cried Catt. She decided to ask for help from the headmaster of Space Hogwarts, Professor Sir Lord Master Nigel Hilsington XIII, an amazingly powerful and wise

goffic vampyre. She could get into his office without a password because even though she was only 16 she was mega-talented and already the professor of Transfiguration, Charms,

Division, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures (authors note: unicorns 4evr!111!) because she loved aminals so much. She could shapeshift into different animals at will. She runs into

Master Professor Sir Knight Lord Nigel Hilsaderp XIVI and said "Professor Vampire Nigel! Help! To many people are in love with me! I need your awesome and wise advice!1" Mr. Knight

Professor Sir Nigel Hilsingbeck stroked his vampyre fangs and said goffikally, "This is most certainly a predictament. And While I am most serrindipitously the most wisest wizard and

vampyre in the galacksy, I cannot provide benevolent advice for this situation because alas, your powers are greater than my own! You must find the answer within your own heart!"

Suddenly Dark Vader appeared and kills Master Professor Sir Lord Nigel Hilsington XXIIX!1!11 Dark Vader's wife, The Moste Darke and Eyvile Supreme Queen of Evil And Darkness Kirstin

laughed evilly.

"OH NOES!1" yelled Cat and rolled on the floor drastically.

"Neever fear!" yelled Hary Poter! "I shall defeet him!"

And then Voldymort killed both of them! Katt cried sparkly emo tears and slit her wrizts.

Wailing and grieving and the tearing out of hair ensued forthwith. Dogs wept in fields and on frozen stars, satyrs wore elegies and read them, weeping, to caterpillars who wept to hear

the crushing and beautiful music. It was through these lakes and rivers and rivulets and gullies of tears that Professor Lord Grandmaster Nigel Hilsenfethen LXXII esq. waded, carrying

innumerable rags to console the living and to wake the dead.

Katt, of course, didn't die from her wrist-slicing, becuz she was magic. Voldymort runned at hur, but he was killed by Catt's extreme goodness and bootifulness, and also by slipping on a

spoon left on the floor. As he lay on the floor, munchkins fell from the ceiling and began singin a goffik transition of Ding Dong the Witch is dead. This went on for several minutes until Sir

Lord King Professor Master Vampyre Nigel Hilsingbeck XLXIIIXXXIXX killed them all w/ his lifesaver. Katt kneeled in front of Hary's body and wept sparkly crystal emo tears which brought

him back to life with the power of her luv.

And then Catt and Hary got maryed and they went into teh sunset wif magical unykrons and had lots of babyz and then they wer hapy evr after.

Teh End.


End file.
